Alas She Lies
by Elwyndra
Summary: Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance. Anna & Gabriel COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Hello hello this is the writer speaking! I'm here to write yet ANOTHER story, but a Gabriel/Anna pair. I think there are too few out there in the fanfiction world of Gabriel/Anna so I thought I'd write one for the beauty of these two WONDERFUL hunters! Please review, enjoy, if you like continue reading! It'll make me more happier then ever!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Prologue**

Gabriel sat on one of the seats and set his black hat down on the wooden table. The cracks near the windows let moonlight seep into the pub, although it then blended into the color of mild dark orange that now surrounded the pub. He quickly wrapped his black cloak around him a bit more closely as his cold breath came in puffs of white vapor. Even in here in a small pub like this it was cold. His fingers were numb from staying outside trying to find his 'assignment' and his face was cold, thought it was starting to grow warm again.

He was very annoyed at this recent mission he was rather forced to go by the Cardinal and he couldn't help but give a frustrated growl. He wanted to be with Anna a little bit more, not go on prowling around the streets of Budapest with his usual monster hunter look, which consisted of 'all black' clothes. He was very unhappy indeed. But there was something he _was_ happy about. Anna was alive! ALIVE! And she wasn't going to get kidnapped or killed because she was also a mighty strong princess. His arch enemy and his brides, along with their children were downright dead, and there would probably never be any other creature as grand as Dracula that he would have to kill in his life long career. He finally felt like things were going right,

But now he was stuck. He had gone around every corner of the city and still he couldn't find any sign of this 'monster' he was supposed to be finding. Somehow he wished this creature he was supposed to be bringing or killing to be downright stupid rather then clever. It would have been much easier for him.

"Sir, would you like something to drink?" spoke a young boy in Hungarian. He was staring at Van Helsing with a rather suspicious look but he was smart enough to shut his mouth. Van Helsing's eyes narrowed slightly at the suspicion in the boy's eyes and he glared sharply, making the boy jump. He quickly backed away at once and never looked back at Gabriel again.

_Time to leave,_ Gabriel thought as he gave a stern look at the boy's turned back. He grabbed his hat and let it rest back on top of his hair and guard him from unfriendly eyes. He saw the people in the pub look now at the darkly cloaked figure strangely as the end of Gabriel's cloak whipped around along with Gabriel himself. He walked quickly out of he pub as he made himself blend into the night of Budapest. What he didn't observe were two pale red looking eyes that now followed Gabriel's every step.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gabriel settled at last in his small but comfortable enough room. He still missed Anna terribly, though he also missed Carl's laughable jokes, some purposeful and others not really intentional. The thought made him chuckle to himself as he took his cloak off of himself and let it rest on his bed. He also put his hat on one of the bedside tables and tiredly sat on one of the chairs provided in the room. Gabriel's mind pondered about Anna and how she smelt and couldn't help but feel angry at the Holy Order and the Cardinal again. After all, it was the Order's fault that he was stuck here to do their job.

Still, Anna was safe. He would come back in a few days or maybe tomorrow with the monster either killed or caught and see Anna. Oh how dearly he missed her...

Gabriel's head quickly looked up and his eyes flickered back and forth in his darkened room. _Was it just me or did I sense evil?_ he thought and got up, his hand now clutching his pistol. He raised it it just above his face as he whirled around in his room, his eyes looking to and fro. He breathed as he felt the presence of evil... behind him.

He whirled and was face to face with nothing but air. He looked around confused until something clutched at his heart. Something luring and trancing... He felt like dropping the pistol down and-

_What am I thinking! What are you thinking!_ a voice in his head shouted as Gabriel shook his head as he held his pistol higher. He was not going to let anyone, **anyone**, get him to lower the pistol. But still, only just a little...

Gabriel could feel himself, as if by his own will, let the pistol drop from his hands as Gabriel looked around at the area glaring. He knew something evil was here, influencing him to get him to do what he wanted. If only he can see it then he can figure something out to get himself not to drop his pistols whenever the evil creature wanted.

"The Great Van Helsing, mmm?" a very hollow deep voice spoke and Van Helsing looked around, grabbing for his pistol. As quickly as he did he dropped it again. He gave a frustrated growl as he heard the voice chuckle coldly.

"I suppose the Holy Order is finding me, hm?" spoke the voice. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. So _this _was his assignment. Curious that the creature had actually decided to follow him when it had the risk of being killed or captured.

"Yes..."

"Well then, aren't you a lucky hunter? You have me here, although you can't see me, in your presence."

Gabriel's eyebrows rose even higher. What did this creature want. First it came to him instead of him to it and now it wanted him to kill or capture it? How strangely willing was this. This indeed was suspicious.

"I didn't know the Order sends pretty handsome hunters to chase creatures as rare as me. It is rather peculiar."

"Surrender and you will not be harmed," Gabriel spoke and the creature chuckled. Laughed was more like it, for it seemed to echo through Gabriel's head.

"I think you are the one to surrender to me, Mr. Van Helsing. Or should I call Gabriel? I know who you are, what you really are, Mr. Van Helsing. You are the Left Hand of God and an angel, an _immortal._"

Gabriel was rather taken aback by this 'comment'. Was this creature someone from the past?

"I won't say it again," Gabriel spoke, hardening his voice as his eyes filled with curiousity. He took one step forward and that was all the voice needed. Immediately Gabriel felt a strong pull on his will and pain crossing his head, making his eyes shut tightly. He managed to give out a muffled scream as he collapsed onto his knees. He opened his eyes slowly and saw barefoot that dripped with black oil. His hands on his head as if it were some sort of helmet Gabriel gave one more scream as he tried his best in reaching for the gun now near his crumpled knees. His trembling fingers crept but was stopped right when he can reach for and shoot. Suddenly the pain stopped but he.. couldn't see anything. He felt faint and the strangest sensation of his existence...dissolving? No... disappearing.

Gabriel immediately understood as he whispered in his mind, hoping Anna would hear or at least feel his love for her. _Anna, Anna.. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._ he thought as the darkness grasped him in it's grip.

**A/N: **Hehehe, I'm gonna finish it there! I hope you liked it! Review!


	2. Chapter One

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Hello again! Here's the second chapter for **Alas She Lies** which was originally my username for FanForum dot com, but nevermind that! lol Anyways I'd like the thank everyone for all the WONDERFUL reviews! It's encouraged me more to write another chapter and actually FINISH a fanfiction, lol :P Unlike some, I have a very bad habit of stopping cause my head gets another story idea before I get to finish the fanfiction I'm currently on, lol Well, I will try my best not to get averted by another idea, and tell me if I'm not writing fast enough! (Ahem, I also give you permission to throw not tomatoes but Orlando Bloom Autographs at my face to make me hurry up! I will CERTAINLY do that, seeing I am a great Orlando Bloom fan!) lol What? You're bored of my silly talk and want to read the story? Ok then let's move on! (Please review!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter One**

"Gabriel, he's gone..." Carl spoke as his lips kept quivering. He looked like he was about to burst into tears and bawl his eyes out but instead, he looked down at the floor. Then he wouldn't have to see how hurt and tragic looking Anna's beautiful hazel-green eyes were.

Anna stood in front of Carl with an almost shocked expression on her face, filled with the mixed feeling of anguish and grief. Her mind seemed to deny that Gabriel Van Helsing, the legendary monster hunter and Left Hand of God, was dead. Anna had so much still she wanted to do with her love. It couldn't be true, it must be one of Carl's jokes again...

"C-Carl, you must b-be lying…" Anna stuttered, her hands now shaking with cold sweat. Her face started to lose all the warmth in her that had once kept her going. Losing Gabriel was something she couldn't stand. _Wouldn't_ stand for! Carl only gave a rather stuttering nodd, a sign that he was about to cry.

But Anna knew in her heart that Carl was telling her the truth. Her eyes were slowly being attacked by her tears and she let them flow down her cheek, slipping down slowly. Gabriel, her love, the one true love she thought she would never have was ... _dead_. No, he disappeared. He DISAPPEARED! her voice countered in her head still. And Anna listened to it. Then she thought too. Gabriel _had _disappeared. He was only_ believed _to be dead, they didn't know for sure. She knew... she had to find out.

"Carl. Carl!" Anna spoke, brushing her tears off her face and Carl jumped, suprised by Anna's annoyed tone. He saw Anna smile weakly but determine. Carl looked at her confusingly and with that Anna explained.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Was it necessary to be woken in the middle of the night to get to Budapest?" Carl spoke with a sleepy yawn as he rubbed his eyes again and again. Anna rolled her eyes with a grin. She was now in her new outfit, which looked rather similar to Gabriel's clothes. Except Anna wore a black corset, a black trenchcoat that looked sleek and black as the shadows. It blended her into the night quickly, and it proved useful when she didn't want to be seen. That was one of the things she had learned from Gabriel.

Carl, on the other hand, wore his usual brown robes that would have annoyed Anna if it weren't for Carl's stubborness of not wearing anything but this. Anna eventually had to give in when she suggested Carl wear a suit. 'WHAT? A SUIT?' had been Carl's quickest and most dangerous sounding reaction to Anna's simple suggestion. Anna chuckled silently and then turned her head back at the huge ship they took to get to Budapest. The sea water sprayed onto her face and hands from time to time but she didn't really care that much. Her heart was set into finding Gabriel. She knew it would be like searching for a small mouse that had hidden away in a huge city but she had no choice. The night above glistened with a half moon and sprayed a bit of moonlight down onto the sotly roaring dark sea below. The ship rocked back and forth which must have been rather hard for Carl because she saw later on that he was running far off to the ship to wretch.

Anna screwed her nose at the thought and then focused back on her mission, her first assignment. She had to actually beg quite a bit for the Cardinal to let her get Gabriel back. The Cardinal, for once, decided this was much more important and he had called for the best ship and appointments in Budapest after they get there. And for that Anna was grateful.

"Enjoying the sea spray, Ms. Valerious?" shouted a voice and Anna turned to see the Captain of the ship, J. Bonturda. Anna gave a nodd and shouted, "Yes, it's beautiful!" The Captain gave a hearfelt laugh that reminded Anna of her father's laugh and then Captain Bonturda went back to sailing. Anna gave a silent laugh to herself. When she had first come aboard the ship, she had been introduced to Captain Bonturda. But no matter how much she asked he would not give up his first name. It annoyed Anna greatly for before she was leader of her town in Transylvania and whatever questions she asked was answered almost immediately. She sighed, kind of missing that feeling of leadership. All she got out of the Captain's first name was J.

She saw a number of sailors coming up to the deck to do some work with the sails and ropes. Anna was rather confused with them, though she enjoyed watching them do all the interesting work of tying a rope with strange techniques. She'd seen some of it when she had first gone on the boat to sail away on the Adriatic Sea. She had been amazed with the span of sea water that stretched through the earth, and she loved the feel of rushing water. It had touched her so much she had actually cried with joy on Gabriel's shoulder. Luckily for her she had gotten the experience to see a lowering beautiful sunset.

Anna snapped back to reality and shivered from the cold. Although her clothes camouflaged her into one of the walking shadows, it didn't help her stay warm that much. She was still human, she needed to stay warm. She guessed Carl was probably in the same state, except with the wretching. Hopefully he was finished.

"CARL!" Anna shouted and she heard a grumble from far off the boat. She walked through the ship's deck towards the place where she heard the grumble and regretted her decision to even walk up there. She saw a rather green faced Carl sitting near the end of the ship with a frown on his face. He seemed to wipe his lips with the end of his brown robes and then got up quickly when she was Anna with a screwed up face. Carl sighed deeply. He nodded to the insides of the door and Anna also agreed with a smile.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! It's a bit shorter and I'm sorry! I will update again sooner as much as possible!


	3. Chapter Two

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Hiya! Here I am **again**, lol. I'm sorry it took quite a lot of time to get this rather short chapter on! But I've updated:D Oh and btw I forgot to answer but previously one of my reviewers asked if the idea of the barefoot with the black oil idea was taken from Constantine. And the answer is Yes, I loved that part so much I wanted to put that in here:) So I don't own that:P Thank you so much for the reviews, all of them were AWESOME! (grabs for Orlando Bloom Autographs) Why thank you! lol Anyways, onto the story! Please review! lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Two**

After a few weeks on the ship, _Pristina_, Anna and Carl finally got off it smelling a bit like fish and sea water. They said thanks and farewell to the Captain and his crew and watched _Pristina_ sail off into the horizon. After that, they continued by horseback, where they traveled from Istria, up towards Zagreb until they reached Budapest...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"How are we going to find Gabriel, Anna?" Carl spoke as he raised an eyebrow at Anna's direction. Anna sighed and shook her head. She had no idea. She had no proof Gabriel was alive and nor did she have clues. She supposed when she got here to Budapest, she'll be able to find some ideas as to where Gabriel may be. She was wrong, it seemed. Budapest was vast and there was a lot of people living in the city. She groaned irritably at the thought of going through every corner of the streets. But if it will help find Gabriel, she would do it.

Carl shrugged, hearing only a groanto his sharp question, as the two continued walking, holding onto the leads of their horses. The sky was dark up above and Budapest looked grim, perhaps from all the battles it went through over the centuries. The grim feeling continued as the horses beside them neighed a couple of times uncomfortably. Though there were people, the town seemed a bit hollow and suspicous gazes turned to their direction as they continued through the path.

Carl looked uncomfortable as the horses as the people around the place continued to stare. Anna, who was also feeling the eyes boring into her, decided she would think about Gabriel. That soft and caring face that looked up at her with worry whenever something happened, or that passionate way he had kissed him, holding her tightly in his arms. But the feeling quickly evaporated as Carl shook her shoulder.

"Anna, where exactly are we supposed to meet the person helping us get to our rooms? I'm feeling rather eyed at from all directions," Carl spoke, his eyes staring back nervously at the watchful eyes of the people. Anna raised an eyebrow and sighed. With that floating happy feeling gone, she had to deal with staring eyeballs. _How strange,_ she thought. She had fought with vampires, werewolves and evil creatures and she didn't know what to do when eyes continued staring non-stop at the their direction. _The only way to make them stop is to ignore them, _a voice told her and she noddedto herself.

"We're almost there, Carl. Try your best at watching the sky."

Carl, biting his lips, looked up at the sky and tried his best at ignoring. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem to work.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Arr youzza peeps I'm to velp?"

A tall but plump man came up to Anna and Carl, with a smile that looked more like he had recently stuffed an rotten apple into his mouth. Carl looked at him with a disgusted look and Anna also wore a similar expression, though faint. She quickly let it get trampled by a rigid friendly looking smile she had stored up somewhere inside of her.

The plump man laughed and bowed a little before grabbing for the reins of the horses. Suprisingly enough, the horses didn't seem to mind being pulled away by him as the man continued to talk.

"Vell, of courze you arez! Youz za gypzy princezz I keep hearingz of, are you not? And youz, za small monkz vat trailz alongz with Masterz Van Helsing!" the man shouted and Anna saw, with a worried expression, how blue Carl had turned. Anna herself was looking a bit rigid then usual. She didn't dislike this man, but she didn't like him very much either. And the way the man said it, it worried her a little.

"May I ask what your name is?" Anna spoke politely and the plump man chuckled outloud. So loudly that eyes yet again continued to stare. Anna bit her lips and waited until the man stopped laughing.

"Don't know mez? Me'z name Bilvilaje! But all callzI Bivil!" the man, Bivilaje spoke after coughing a bit from laughing too much. Anna nodded and then looked back at her front. She could see they were nearing towards a small but cosy looking inn. For once she was happy to see it, though it looked as dark as the grim surroundings.

"We'z here, vaye!" Bivil roared and laughing, continued pulling the reins of the horses. This time the horses grunted irritably.

Anna sighed quietly in relief as she saw Carl do the same behind her.

**A/N: **Sorry it must seem this chapter was a bit hastened! But I have to sleep now and I'm writing fast since my head seems to work better in the night! So I will edit some parts on here again later:) Or maybe not, it depends! I'll update soon! Please review:D **Edited 11/20/2005.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Hey! I know, its a wonder why I didnt update for so long before right? Well I have time now at the moment, so I decided to write again:D Or I won't get enough time later:D I'd like to thank **AngelGirl **for reviewing:D Thank you so much! -hug- Please review and ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Three**

Gabriel Van Helsing was consumed. Totally in darkness that nobody would have pulled him back. He was in a nowhere and his heart was emptied with a nothing. And the creature that had entrapped the Left Hand of God and Archangel Gabriel was a creature by the name of Isis.

The creature watched with satisfaction as the knowing of Gabriel's eyes turned to silver until it turned to a dark and hollow color that looked as if someone scooped his soul out of him. Isis grinned with hundreds of tiny dark red fangs protruding from its vile dark lips.

It had been to easy, trapping the archangel. Just too easy. She wondered why God had made one of his best angels, the agent to work on this earth, weak. Isis vaporised into black smoke and landed right next to Gabriel's floating body. He looked asleep, except he looked ill and his skin was turning a bit dark and pale.

_It will be soon now..._ Isis thought with a fanged grin, eyes slowly turningblood red asshe touched Gabriel's soft pale cheeks. Perhaps she would test her skill on him? Yes, she would do that. She cackled loudly and snapped her fingers, as dark black smoke spread over them and blackened their surroundings.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Well that was a relief. For once, we can rest in peace," Carl said and Anna nodded. She swung her belongings on her shoulder but she grimaced at the stink she waws covered in.

"Smelling like fish?" Anna inquired and Carl grinned.

"Well I'll be right next door Carl!"

Carl nodded with a smile as Anna shut the door. She ran towards the door in front of Carl's room and sighed in relief as she saw a cosy bed and a few chairs, with a bath.

Sighing, she dumped her stuff on the bed and then locking the door of her room, she took of her trenchcoat and corset, along with her clothes and then went into the bath, letting the water flow in the bath. She could feel warmth flowing through her as she dipped her feet into the hot water. She stayed in the bathtub and pondered on her first mission.

Before heading for Budapest, she had asked of the creature Gabriel was to go after to the Cardinal and he had explained that the creature was a Herthagor, a hybrid creature of a human and ghostly beast. Anna shuddered a bit at the thought of seeing her love trapped with a creature called a 'Herthagor'. She digged deeper into her mind and tried to remember the details.

**Flashback**

_"Cardinal, I must ask before going. What creature was it that may have took Gabriel?" Anna asked, narrowing her eyes at the faint saddened expression the Cardinal's face. __The Cardinal seemed to have already known something like this would be asked from Anna'slips. Carl, who stood right next to Anna as well, looked a bit worried and nervous. The Cardinal fell silent for awhile before opening his lips slowly._

_"It is called a_ 'Herthagor',_ a hybrid of a human and ghostly beast. The one I had sent Gabriel after was a creature named Isis, a rather vile and dangerous creature that had been killing the people in Budapest." Anna nodded for him to continue and the Cardinal sighed silently._

_"The creature seems to be quite intelligent, from our knowledge, but we did not know that whenwe had assigned Gabriel to this mission. The Herthagor was not exactly killing the people of Budapest just for food. It had captured living humans as well to do some sort of ritual. But we knew none of this. And it may have been trying to lure Gabriel in particulary, for he is the Left Hand of God."_

_"Do you know what its powers is?"_

_"Most of our files are quite unsure of the power and strength of a Herthagor, but it is guessed that the creature can stay invisible and shape shift willingly into its true beast form and to its human form. Here's a faint picture of the creature we had gotten hold of," the Cardinal explained and then handed a fuzzy photo of a small womanly figure, with long straight hair and a slim body. But the photo was too fuzzy and dark to see anything else._

_"Thank you Cardinal," Anna spoke, smiling gratefully at the Cardinal and he nodded with a weak guilty looking smile._

**End of Flashback**

Anna sank into the clear hot water, closing her eyes before putting her face inside the water as well. She needed a plan, and she needed one fast. If the Cardinal was right, the creature was doing something horrid to Gabriel. And she couldn't bear it.

_I'll find the woman in that picture. Most likely someone knows about her. And the name Isis, probably the creature would call itself that whenever it went out into the streets, _she thought and sank even deeper into the warm water, her lips widening with a hopeful smile.

**A/N: **Like? No Like? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you:)


	5. Chapter Four

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** I know this is totally irrelevent but I have to say it! **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** movie ROCKED! Ok, hyperness over:D lol Thank you so much for your reviews also! I loved them, as always! ;D **Thank youuuuuuu! **Well I hope you like this chapter, cause it made me type real fast, lol :P Please read and review:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Four**

Since it was getting dark already in Budapest, Anna had decided to sleep. After getting out of the bath, she dressed herself and actually collapsed onto the bed without saying much as a soft goodbye towards Carl's room, since she knew he was asleep, because she could hear loud snoring from the next room. She closed her eyes, thinking about Herthagors and Gabriel until morning came the next day.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Anna groaned loudly and then rubbing her eyes, she slowly opened her eyes, shading them from the blinding sun she thought she would be seeing. Instead, she saw shadow and darkness, and she could not hear one bit of birds chirping outside. Groaning again, she got to her feet a bit wearily and then ruffling her hair hastily, she opened the window in her room. Cold wind blew at her face and she shivered, quickly shutting the window back in its place. Her curly hair a ruffled mess, her legs automatically led her to the small bathroom. Anna took out a brush and then combed her hair, tugging it a bit so it'll come loose. Some of it did, but not much of it became straight.

_Typical_, she thought at her hair and then blinked a couple of times. She was still sleepy, but she was here for a mission. She couldn't just stay in bed all day. She ran out of the bathroom and grabbed for her high heel boots, jerking the boots into both her feet. Quickly strapping the laces back and forth, she straightened up her hair as much as possible and sighed, breathing in air. It was musty and the bleak feeling in the room blended with the smell.

_I should probably check if Carl is awake, _Anna thought and then opened the door of her room, shutting it with a small lock before heading to Carl's door to knock.

"Carl, are you awake?" Anna shouted and she heard a grumble from inside. She raised an eyebrow, a grin creeping up her lips, and then knocked again, a bit more loudly now.

"Noo..." a groan returned her knock, and Anna sighed. She had guessed something like this would happen. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door, which suprsingly was not locked, and saw that Carl was still fast asleep. Feeling a bit ashamed to be seing another man's sleeping form, Anna blushed guitily. Thinking about Gabriel, she walked forward towards Carl's sleeping form and shook his shoulder. Carl's lips moved as if he was eating something and then his eyes opened slowly, as slowly as a turtle would walk. And when his eyes focused to see Anna's face near him, he yelped in suprise and fell out of his bed.

Anna laughed out loud and kept laughing as she saw Carl scramble on the ground. His feet somehow got Carl to stand and then Anna knew why Carl was so suprised to see her in his room. He was naked from head to toe as Carl continued trying to tug at the clothing stuck on the floor, which unfortunately had snagged the cloth in a small crack. The blush on Anna's face became deeper red as she immediately turned her back at him, unintentionally feeling her lips widening into a smile. "Sorry, Carl."

Carl, who was burning with embarassement, finally clothed himself and then angry at himself for not locking the door, he said, "It's alright. Just uhhh… next time, maybe you can knock again, a bit louder so I'll wake up on my own?"

"Alright Carl," Anna said and then rushed herself out of the room, shutting the door tight. A quick sound of locks was heard behind her and she chuckled softly as she thought about something not many woman thought of often.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ready Carl?" Anna shouted, knocking the door and then the door swung open as Carl, in his usual brown robes, came out smiling a bit uneasily. "Did you get the photo, Anna? Because that will be the key to finding the creature."

Anna nodded and then set off, her black trenchcoat hiding her equipment, which consisted of pistols, holy water, crosses and many more. Carl followed, looking about quirkly as his eyes went to and fro, examining his surroundings. They walked out of the pub, before seeing Bivil's unreadable expression on his face, and then out to the streets. The wind and grimness hit them hard and they both grimaced as they saw there was no one to be seen.

"Who are we going to ask?" Carl said, now looking worried and Anna shook her head questionably, furrowing her eyebrows with frustration. If there was no one to talk to, she would not be one bit closer to finding her Gabriel. And even if they were to ask Bivil, she knew it wouldn't help that much. Fiddling with the photo inside her trenchcoat pocket, she continued to walk forward, her eyes alert on anyone she could ask.

Fortunately for her, she caught sight of one peasant who suprisingly was not as grimly dressed as the town itself. Anna and Carl ran for her and the peasant in question, who was a tall slim woman similar to Anna. The woman looked up and her brown clear eyes were visible through her long wavy hair. She held a medium sized bag in her hands and her wavy hair was also brown as her eyes and her clothes. She smiled at them and then looked at Anna a bit confusedly.

"May I help you?"

Anna quickly took out the photo and then nodded, which got the woman's attention. She leaned forward towards the photo, looking thoughtful. "Have you seen this woman in the photo?" she asked in Hungarian.

The woman pursued her lips suddenly and her expression darkened. Something about the expression told Anna that nothing good was coming in the future for them. Still holding the photo high in the woman's face, the woman finally leaned back and then opened her lips slowly. "Yes I do."

"Would you please tell us where we can find her?" Anna said, her eyes brightening with hope. If there was any chance that they could find Gabriel, she would grab for it. Any clue and sign was her ally to the dangerous mission she and Carl had ahead of them. The woman replied with a deep frown and then looked closely at Anna's desperate expression. The woman's lips twitched and parted again, this time a clue that would get Anna and Carl moving.

"She always visits the _Törött Sárv__édő_ bar... And miss…" the woman spoke and looked up at Anna, whose eyes clouded with bitterness at the name of the bar. She looked at the woman, who smiled weakly, took her hand and said. "Take care."

"Thank you, I will," Anna spoke softly and then the woman, carrying the bag, went, looking back at them again before disappearing through a corner. Carl was frowning but his eyes was filled with hope at the name of the bar. After all, they had a lead now. Anna only raised her head high with a reassured smile.

**A/N: **Next chapter will be coming soon:D Until then, please review and ciao to you all:D Btw _Törött Sárvédő _means _Broken Wings_, if you were wondering that is, lol!


	6. Chapter Five

**Alas She Lies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Five**

Anna and Carl crossed towards the _Törött Sárvédő,_ wearing nervous looks on their face. They had to get around to find someone to ask directions to the bar for one thing and another thing was because they had found the 'supposed' creature Gabriel had been sent to Budapest to vanquish.

They both wore rather unsteady looks on their faces and they knew if they couldn't find something that day, then they had no such lead to find Gabriel. It was luck or chance at this point and all they could do was wait for the roulette to stop turning and land on the right score. When they had finally found the bar, it was already getting dark.

"Is that it?" Carl asked with a wavering smile and Anna nodded, looking down at the rusty map one of the peasant's had drawn for her. She looked up at the bar and knew they needed a plan.

The bar was a large and grand one at that, and many well dressed aristocrats were going in with their beautiful trailing dresses and suits. Carl looked with distaste at the black suits the gentleman wore and then at the cars around the bar.

_Just for one simple bar..._ Anna thought, rolling her eyes and then biting her lips, thought. If they could get in, they would be able to see if the creature Isis would be there. But how can they get in without being noticed that they weren't invited?

Anna nudged Carl's shoulder, who also looked thoughtful and then dragged his arm so they were hidden from the customers of the bar. But she led him closer in so she could hear the people letting the customers in talking. And she got her prize and thanked her instincts just then.

"Madame and Monsieur Rohovin seems not to be here," said one of the men and walked closer towards his staff member, who also shook his head in question. Anna's eyes immediately brightened into a mischievious glint and her face slowly turned towards Carl. "Carl, I need you to do something with me."

"I'm not gonna like this am I?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Anna, what am I supposed to call you?" Carl whispered, eyes looking around nervously as he clamped onto Anna's arm tightly. Anna was dressed in a dress she had quickly purchased and Carl was in a black suit, which Anna had bought swiftly as a hawk. He looked uncomfortable in them but he shut his lips, trying best not to complain.

His hair was combed back, so a hint of his friar-ness was gone for a moment and Anna's curly hair was tied in a simple ponytail, along with small curls of her bangs. Her dress trailed rather irritably with her, which was colored in a delicate light blue and she had a small bit very delicate light purple shawl over her shoulder. It seemed like the old warrior like princess everyone knew was gone, replaced with a beautiful woman. Anna smiled patinently and then also grasping Carl's arm tightly, moved forward together.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, saying, "Elanor Rohovin is my name. You are Phillipe Rohovin. I saw it on one of the notes they held."

Carl nodded quickly and then the two married 'couple' moved forward, smiling fake grins. The two men in front of the grand golden door stopped them with a hand and Anna's smile faltered a bit.

"You are…?"

Anna smiled and moving one more step, she breathed in deeply and then spoke in a womanly manner. She giggled and then acted as if she was hugging her Carl's arm in a loving way. The back on Carl's hair immediately perked up and he became as stiff as a stick as Anna giggled again and then looked up at the man's eyes with a sly grin plastered on her lips.

"Ohhh hogyan ostoba -ból én! Én Asszonyom Nekibuzdulás Rohovin és ez az én -m férj Phillipe Rohovin. Aren't mi , szerelem? **(_Ohhh _how silly of me! I am Madame Elanor Rohovin and this is my husband, Phillipe Rohovin. Aren't we, love?)**" Anna spoke in Hungarian, though her now faint Romanian accent stung a bit with her Hungarian.

She nudged Carl softly in a rather desperate manner and Carl, smiling rigidly as well as standing rigidly, nodded rigidly. The men nodded in reply and let them pass immediately and they quickly walked in, feeling warmness flow through them again.

Their eyes widened in suprise, despite their worry, at the grandness of the place. But it didn't suprise them as much as most people would have. After all, they had had a glance at a place similar to this palce. And that was the Masquerade Ball Dracula had hosted.

"Wow. How are we going to find uhh the creature in here?" Carl spoke, still staring at the grand bar, slowly turned away from it and looked at Anna, who's eyes gleamed in determination. Carl felt quite reassured with the look and remembering to stop looking stiff, wiggled himself softly for a second.

"Asszonyom Rohovin! **(Madame Rohovin!)**" shouted a voice and Anna, forced to turn at the voice, looked to see a plump woman running, or rather, having difficulty running towards her direction. Anna secretly backed away inside of her as the other half of her walked towards the woman.

The plump woman was clad with gold and riches, most of them including necklaces, rings, bracelets, and precious diamonds that many would not have been able to afford. Anna nodded slightly and straightened herself, raising her head high. The woman smiled with her chummy lips and opened them.

"Ó őrölök, hogy találkoztunk végre személyesen , Asszonyom! ÉN akar szerelem beszélni minden a dolog amit volna történt -hoz teendő az utóbbi időben , de férjem akarat tart és csicsergés -val a teendő már van nekünk most! De nem anyag , Nekem van találkozott ön most! **(Oh it is nice to meet you at last in person, Madame! I would love to talk about all the things that have happened to the business lately, but my husband will go on and chatter with the business we have now! But no matter, I have met you now!)**" the plump woman said and Anna half grimaced and smiled politely at the woman.

She saw to her distaste a flash of greed in the woman's eyes as the woman continued to chatter with Anna about 'the business'. Anna nodded her head politely and looked back at Carl, who had followed along with her so he would not be led astray by a gentleman he didn't know. Anna looked annoyingly at the woman, hoping she could get rid of her.

And when Anna (along with Carl) was led to meet a certain gentleman by the name of Gauthier, they never even suspected they would be seeing the one and only.

_**Gabriel...**_

**A/N: **I know! I'm sorry for the cliffie! I am so mean, aren't I? I hope you liked it! And as for Anna being all dressed up and so, how do I call it, unlike Anna, I'm sorry about that. I hope I haven't insulted anyone with that one! Please review and ciao for now! I'll try my best at updating soon:)


	7. Chapter Six

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews! I know I'm updating real fast, but I really want to keep writing:) So I will do that! Thank you so much for your reviews again, it is greatly appreciated! Sorry it took a day or two, I was hurrying about updating another chapter for my story! By the way, if you were wondering what Gauthier meant, it means _strong ruler_. You'll know more about it once you keep reading further:) I wish you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous and I will see you around! Please review and thanks for reading! ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Six**

**"G-Gabriel?"** Anna blurted as her eyes widened, Carl following the same example. Their mouths hung open as the man they knew looked up with what looked like inquiry. Gabriel was dressed in nothing he would have usually wore. He had on a dark suit, with a small black bow making him look aristocratic. His hair was combed neatly down until his shoulder and he looked so unlike Gabriel Anna and Carl knew that they couldn't believe their eyes.

"**No**, my name is Gauthier Nexus, nice to meet you Madame Rohovin," Gabriel, or Gauthier, spoke in Hungarian and took Anna's hand gently, and then kissed it, leaning his face down so he looked like he was bowing. Then he leaned back and then smiled, his eyes glowing light brown as Anna remembered when she had last kissed him. She really wanted to jump into his arms but she knew she it wouldn't be proper. In this state, she would have to keep acting as 'Madame Elanor Rohovin'.

"Monsieur Nexus here has come all the way from Europe to greet all these guests. Isn't he just a charming man?" the chubby woman drawled and her eyes flicked away, to walk away from Anna. Carl glanced at Anna's direction in a 'what should we do?' look and he only got wavering look of confusion mixed with happiness glow in her eyes.

"G-Gabriel, come on, stop acting! I am so happy you're alive!" Anna spoke in a sort of whisper and the man looked confused. He took a small step back, an expression that looked like he didn't remember Anna. Anna's eyebrows rose and a flicker of doubt now spread through her eyes. Her hands started to get slippery from sweat and the stupid white gloves she wore.

"My... My name is not Gabriel, Madame. You must be mistaken! I have never met you! And yet..." Gabriel cut off. Anna immediately looked hurt by this reaction. What did he mean, he didn't remember her? What on _earth_ was he talking about? Of course he remembered her! Doesn't he? Anna thought, feeling tears suddenly flow up to her eyes. She blinked them back. What did it all _mean?_

"Gabi, dear?"

A woman's voice was heard and the woman came up. She was slim and beautiful, draped in a black elegant dress. Her long hair was jet black and the pupils of her eyes were coal black. She wore dark red lipstick on her plump lips and her eyelashes fluttered and flicked towards Anna and Carl, who was just looking a bit like a dumbfounded dummy.

The woman stroked Gabriel's hair and a sly smile slithered its way towards her lips. She then leaned even more forward Gabriel's neck but to Anna's relief, his hand brushed away the woman from near his neck. The woman gave out a theatrical gasp and then she leaned back grom Gabriel. Then her eyes went towards Anna and her eyes glowed in what looked like hint of red. "Whose this, love?"

"This is Madame Rohovin, my dear Isis," Gabriel said with a gentlemanly smile, his eyes looking to meet Anna's, which showed how perplexed she was. Gabriel couldn't help but stare at this strange and beautiful woman. He could recognize that this Madame was truly not from Budapest. She had a strange accent when she talked with Hungarian. And her eyes, it made him feel all disoriented. She looked _familiar..._

Anna bit her lip hard. She recognized the woman, _creature_, immediately. She was the Herthagor, Isis. But what didn't make sense was why Gabriel didn't remember her and Carl. Why? Questions swirled in Anna's head as she took her chance to glance at Carl's direction. He just stood there, looking puzzled and thinking hard. Anna looked up to see Gabriel again. Something must have happened while she was finding him. But what?

"Ők egy csalás! Fog őket! **(They are a fraud! Catch them!)**"

A loud shout cut through the air as it echoed through the room, even cutting through Anna's thoughts. She looked up to see what was going on and saw to he suprise a load of policemen running towards them, with a man leading them through toward's Carl and her.

The woman Isis and Gabriel, or Gauthier, immediately looked at them in suprise, but Gabriel looked more shocked. He didn't move in to grab Carl or Anna. He stood there just staring at Anna as Isis screamed and pointed to the two.

_"Run!"_ Anna hissed loudly to Carl and both of them immediately pushed through the suprised crowd, towards whatever exit they could find. Shouts were heard as Anna managed to run towards the door and slip two of them out, slamming the door behind the policeman. Frustrated growls were heard from inside and loud footstep was heard afterwards. Carl looked at Anna in a mixture of shock and perplexity. Anna nodded at Carl's look as the two panted out of the _Törött Sárv__édő._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What-why-_how!_" Carl exclaimed immediately after they ran all the way towards their room. Anna managed to get the dress off of her and dress back to her usual self. But she looked in tears now that she did. It was so _confusing!_ She wanted her Gabriel back! That awful creature Isis had brainwashed her love and taken him as her husband! _Why_ did the creature do that? It was so unbelievable!

Anna started to crumple to the floor, her hands in her face as she started to sob. Noticing this, Carl brang him into his room and patted her back, trying his best to reassure her. But she was overwhelmed by her thoughts to hear his comforting words. That creature had stolen the most treasured person Anna had met besides her family. She didn't understand. Why would Isis want to make Gabriel forget his past life? **_Why?_**

Finally Carl got so sick of it he roared in anger himself, which got Anna's attention immediately. Suprised to see Anna looking up at him, actually listening to him now, he calmed a bit and said, "It's not use crying if we don't act Anna. We have to find Gabriel. We know now where to find that damning creature who made Gabriel forget about us! Take Gabriel back from that ugly woman! Gabriel knows inside of him and he loves you! Make him remember!"

Anna wiped her tears and slowly nodded. Carl was right. She couldn't just be sniffling away on the ground, feeling sorry for herself. She needed to act. And if she suceeded, she will get her Gabriel back. She looked up into Carl's courageous glint in his eyes and feeling reassured, she smiled. She got herself up and with a widening grin, Anna nodded one more time.

"Let's get Gabriel back."

**A/N: **Like it so far? Please review! And Gabriel's 'last' name means 'a link or tie; the core or center', so thats one hint as to what's going to happen next:) The name 'Gabi' also has a meaning and it's 'pet'. Well you think youknow what's going to happen right? **WRONG!** You have no _idea_! lol I think at least, lol. I'll update soon! ;D


	8. Chapter Seven

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Decided I'll update one more chapter! And the last is a bit of a cliffie, I know, but I will update very soon for writing such an evil cliffie:D Anyways, continue reading and I hope you enjoy! Cause I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter:P It's full of my evil devilness in here! I kind of wish I can be Isis, since I want that name. -looks down to see I wrote some rather disgusting there- Never mind! LOL! Continue reading and please review! Thanks so much for coming to read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Seven**

Isis swore under her breath as she continued to soothe Gabriel's curiousity by whispering words into his ear, which in fact were binding spells. He was like a child about to run off to find out what the object he has just seen was all about. But she was the master. She had the leash around his neck though, and he would not escape from her grasp. Perhaps it was wrong to have brought her 'husband' with her to the party.

Those two strange visitors, the frauds of the real Madame Rohovins, what had they come here for? She had never seen them before... and yet, she couldn't help but bite her lips angrily. The strange woman in the blue dress had kept staring at her as if she was here to meet Isis herself. But most of all she was straing wide eyed at _her_ trapped like archangel. Maybe it was the angel's real lover? No it couldn't be, she had searched through his weak mind if there was anything to do with a lover of his.

Her eyes glowed for a second from deep red to deep coal black and then back to human eyes again. _I should have finished the ritual after all. But I need the full moon to do so... _Isis thought irritably. _No worries, the full moon will come tomorrow..._

Isis's grin widened maliciously and she leaned over to Gabriel's neck, licking it with gruesome excitement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Carl, where's my gun!" Anna shouted as she shuffled to find her equipment. She had dumped it on the bed when she had dressed into that blue elegant dress of hers. Where did it go?

She heard a 'no' come from Carl's room nearby and she also heard him shout where his own equipment had gone. Anna bit her lip hard. Someone had somehow gotten into both of their rooms and stolen their objects. To her somewhat relief, her clothes were here, since she was wearing them right now. The thief that had come into the room must have had a key to get in. But who would give anyone the key. Unless…

"Carl, we're going to go down to meet Mr. Bivilaje!" Anna shouted, closing the door and locking it shut behind her. She heard a rustle inside Carl's room. Carl's head poked out of the gap and his eyes were looking a bit frantic. "M-My precious scrolls! M-My new invention! It d-disappeared! Someone s-stole them! No-no-noooo!" He moaned and she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Carl. After all, Carl's inventions were a rare antique weapons.

"Carl, we have to go down and meet Mr. Bivilaje. We'll ask him some questions," Anna spoke and Carl's expression screwed up a bit in irritation. He had lost his precious scrolls and Anna wanted him to go down and meet that silly old man? But he followed Anna down the stairs anyway. At the counter Mr. Bivilaje sat on a seat, scratching out names and checking things inside a fat book on the desk. His eyes looked up towards Anna and Carl and a small by recognizeable frown appeared on his face. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as Anna's eyes narrowed. Yes, Mr. Bivil was _definetely _suspicious.

"Mr. Bivil, we would like to ask where our belongings have gone."

"Uhh, I-I'z wouln't-tz knovz of zis! Vhy's look accusingz ov poor old'z Bivilaje! I tis only'z dovzing-gz myz jov here'z!" Bivil spoke quickly. He seemed to have some difficulty speaking for some reason and he stumbled a bit on his words. Now Carl's eyes were narrowing in suspicion and his hands were clenched in fists now that he saw the stuttering look on Bivil's face.

"Mr.Bivil, we won't ask again. _Where _did _you_ put our objects?" Anna said, hissing the word you as if she painted it on Bivil's forehead. Bivil's chubby body seemed to shudder, as if he was cold. Sweat poured down his forehead as he stood out of his chair. He looked at his two 'guests' stiffly and managed a quivering smile.

"Youz… Youz no ideaz vhat'z the vittle …vitch'a willz dov ifz she vinds out ze voly vorder hadz vound their very ownz hunter! That ugly vitch iz intellivent and cleverz! Jihe shallz killz me for tellinz you!" Bivil stuttered awfully and Anna's expression softened a bit. So… Mr. Bivil knew about the creature, Isis.

"Will you give us back our items? Then we will destory that creature for you and you wouldn't have to fear any longer!" Carl spoke, his eyes also softening a little. Pity was what he felt until he saw a devilish glint spread over Mr.Bivil's face suddenly.

"Why would I want to do that, dear little monk?"

Anna and Carl immediately backed a step as they saw a ugly dark blue glow in Mr. Bivil's eyes. A wide and evil smile spread on his face as slowly stood up more gentlemanly and serene. The figure that had once been Mr.Bivil vanished to spot upon a blonde man, his head bowed a bit. But what made him unhuman was the very long fangs or tusks that grew out of the man's mouth. His eyes glowed in a glowing blue, with the stretching feral look of a cat. His eyes swirled for a second before looking back at Carl and Anna who glared at the stranger in determination.

"Now did you really think I am the same 'Mr. Bivil' you knew, dear Holy Order members?"

**A/N: **Sorry I know, cliffie there! But you didn't expect that one did you? Well, I will explain all of it in the next chapter, if there would be any explaining to do. The story is slowly coming to an end. And I know it must look rather short, but there would be a few more chapters coming! Please wish me good luck, for if I finish this, it would be the first VH fanfic I ever finished in my record:D Please review and I will update very soon! And I mean _very_ soon as possible! -grins evilly-


	9. Chapter Eight

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Wow! Two reviews! Thank you for reviewing! XD And to answer StarMage1's question, well it will come soon! Don't worry! But for now, this chapter focuses on what's going to happen to Anna and Carl! So I hope you like it:) Thanks for reading and I hope you review again:) **ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Eight**

"Who are you? What have you done to Mr.Bivil!" Anna shouted, though she knew what the answer for her second question was going to be. She guessed by now Mr.Bivil was dead, hidden somewhere out of their view.

"Well, now that you mention it, dear lady, _I_ am Mr.Bivil. Or was, you prickling little woman. The real one is exploring the world above by now," the man hissed, his eyes glowing wildly as he stepped closer. To Anna and Carl's dismay, claws were digging through his normal human hands. Fortunately for them, no wings grew out of his back as the man grinned at him with a wicked chuckle.

"You-! Even Mr. Bivilaje didn't deserve death!" Carl shouted as he and Anna backed a step. He saw a flicker of pleasure on the man's face and his wicked chuckle echoed louder.

"Is that so? That fickle fat 'vastard' deserved what he got. He had become very useful for the past few days," the man said and licked his lips. The monstrous orbs seemed to bore into Carl but then it looked away an settled upon Anna, who wore an angered expression on her face. "Pity, you are rather beautiful."

"You will _never _touch me!" Anna shouted and in a moment of seconds, she looked up at the ceiling and then grabbed the lone hard looking pole struck between the small gap. She lifted herself quickly and then attempted to kick the man squarely in the stomach. Unfortunately the creatue was too fast that he caught it in his clawed grasp. But Anna was smarter than him it seemed.

She twisted around and her other foot hit him on the face. The man gave out a frustrated gasp and let go of Anna, letting her drop with a hard 'dunk' on the wooden floor. Wide eyed with worry and horror, Carl grabbed for Anna and brought her to her feet. The creature held his face in his claws, as he shrieked in pain. Clearly Anna's boots hit him quite hard it made him cry in agony.

"_Run!_" Anna shouted to Carl and he immediately nodded, disappearing into a corner. He found himself staring at lots of vaults to put valuables in. He muttered a 'Oh dear' as he fumbled to open the boxes. There was a shout of anger as a rumbled shook the room, making Carl jump faster and work harder in ripping the boxes out. Many of them were empty but he saw some necklaces and watches fall down from some of them. He ignored them and continued to open the other ones out until his search was disturbed. A huge ugly clawed hand came roaring through the corner he had come from. The sharp and long claws ripped through the wood, letting dangerous splinters of it flying everywhere. Carl gave out a gasp of suprise as a horrifyingly deep voice resonated through the area.

**"Where did that UGLY little monk flee to! I shall catch him as if I was a hungy cat about to eat its DINNER!"**

Carl gave out a frightened squeak as the huge black claw continued ripping through the room. The claw crashed through the chairs and tables lined around. Carl was forced to lean back as he pulled out more of the vaults. Finally he found his inventions and scrolls and before long he found Anna's items as well. Just in time, Anna came out from the other door and shouted, "Carl! The gun!"

Carl threw it towards her direction and Anna ran out of the room. He followed, but not before hearing a loud 'BANG' from the other side. There was a loud screech from the deep voice and Carl stared as the claw stopped its journey through the room. It lay there as if it was dead. Carl came out and following the trail Anna ran through, found the man lying on the floor, with Anna's pistol nestled on his forehead. But what confused both of them was the evil cackle that came out of the man's lips, which was now spurting blood.

Anna looked in disgust at the man. His eyes still glowed but it was becoming fainter. She had shot him straight in the heart and still the man lived! It was truly impossible, but yet she was not suprised. She sank the pistol more closer to the man's forehead.

"Who are you! What do you want! Are you working for that monstrous ugly woman called Isis! **WHY!**"Anna demanded as she let her boots strike the man's chest. A pained gasp for breath exceped from the man and she looked down at him. Then she noticed something she didn't notice before. The man was still _young_. And yet for some reasons it had disappeared within him, hidden inside the beastly features that came forth. _He looks no more than 18 or 19!_ Anna thought to herself in shock and her look of determination wavered at this.

"Why? _Why?_-"the man, or boy, startled to cackle loudly even more, but was stopped as more blood spurted from his mouth. Carl screwed his face and looked away. But Anna's eyes were locked on him."-I'll _tell _you _why._ If what she says is true, we'll be able to rule the world with that bound spawn of her's. That spells and rituals always work! Already she is ready and she will die trying to fulfil her wish. And **so will I!** If I help her, I can rule with her! I will get half of the throne! _That _is why! She will _win, _she _always_ wins..."

The boy started to cackle horribly but then started to give out choking noises until his long tusk-like fangs had disappeared and his glowing eyes were lit no more. The long claws that had grew out of his fingers now turned back to normal and the life that was once in him had left completely.

Anna stared at the boy and then leaned down towards his wide open eyes and closed them. The boy, though he wore an expression that showed pain, looked at peace for some reason. The smirk on his bloodied lips had, before he died, turned into a peculiar looking smile that no one would have probably guessed. Anna gave out a terrible sigh that remided Carl so much of Gabriel. When Gabriel had killed a man or woman, he always did the sign of the cross with an expression guilt on his face, and this was exactly what she was doing.

"-May he rest in peace..." Anna whispered and then holstering her gun on her belt, she looked up at Carl, who held other items of hers in his grasp. She smiled a bit weakly and then asked if she could get her things back. Carl nodded and gave them to her, though he too looked a bit sadenned. Even if he was evil, there seemed to be that there was some good lingering in the boy. Carl didn't exactly know why he knew that, but he just sensed it, from both the expression on his face and from the last glint of life leaving the boy's body. He must really be at peace now.

"He talked about a rituals and spells... what could that mean?" Carl said, his eyes darkening at the though. He had searched and learned a whole lot about them, and he knew that many were as dangerous as the creature who has hold of the instructions to do such a spell or ritual. Anna only shook her head in distress, a frown also creeping up her lips. Then she looked straight into Carl's eyes and spoke.

"We have to leave, Carl."

Carl nodded and the two went out. Fortunately for Anna, no blood stained her clothes. Soon enough the rustling of horses and policemen rushed into the inn. Anna looked saddeningly at Carl. "We're just like Gabriel now, except our faces aren't known."

"True, but we know we did it for good."

Anna smiled, feeling a bit reassured. But she winced as something burned inside the pocket of her black pants. Carl looked with a quirky glance at Anna as she hurried to pick whatever was inside her pocket. It was a small letter but the tip of it was already beginning to scorch with what looked like black fire. It didn't seem to burn Anna's fingers as she opened it hesitantly. Inside, in curly words, wrote a single sentence that led them at once to where they needed to go.

_Follow the broken wings to heavens, there you will find the angel you seek..._

**A/N: **Sorry another cliffie, I suppose! lol Did you get what that sentence means? It's pretty simple since I'm no good with riddles. Guess who that letter came from? Yes, the boy. So that proves it that he wasn't _that_ evil inside. Well I hope you liked it and please review again:D


	10. Chapter Nine

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for you reviews! I loved them! And I'm sorry the update got a little bit late but I needed to work out how to write this chapter up, and now I've figured it out! OwO Yay! So please review and tell me what you think! Also like to wish a very Merry Christmas, though its a late one and a brilliant **NEW YEAR**! Anyways, here you go, jump for it! lol :D Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Anna is alive but when Gabriel doesn't come back from a mission, he is believed to be dead. She goes to the place where he was last seen to find a terrible plot behind Gabriel's disappearance.

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh my god, Gabriel!" Anna cried as she ran up the stairs, Carl following her steps up the Törött Sárvédő. Anna's eyes were filled with relieved tears as she stumbled the steps upwards but Carl didn't seem to wear the look that she wore. It looked more like worry as the familiar scent of burning candles reached his nose. A hint of rosemary lingered in the air as Carl carefully climbed the stairs, taking care not to trip over. Anna, on the other hand, didn't seem to bother as she continued up the winding stairs of the second floor.

"Anna!" Carl shouted as his worry deepened but Anna didn't hear it as she pushed the door open. Instead of light, a shadow creeped through, stretching down the stairs like a creature trying to escape. Carl moved out of the shadows way as Anna pushed the door wider. Mist and shadow brushed through their feet as a huge blast of wind blew at their faces as Anna gave out a loud piercing gasp.

Gabriel sat on a darkened chair in the middle of the room, with nothing but twilight surrounding his slumped figure. His head was bowed so a veil of shadow darkened his face. But a small beam of light poured down from the up above. But other then this, there was only darkness.

"**Gabriel!**" Anna screamed and ran towards him but Carl didn't follow. He didn't like it... There was something strange about it. He could smell the whisps of smoke of a burnt candle. He stepped forward into the room and he stepped onto something he dared not look down to see. For all he could see was the color of black.

He lowered down onto the floor and blindly started to touch the floor, only to give out a yelp. He quickly withdrew his hand away from whatever it was that he had stepped on but gulping down his fear, he kneeled down so he could get a good grip at the thing. His fingers traced what felt like bone as he continued to follow its trace. Then it stopped right where the trace of light seeped through. Carl gave out an exhale as he recognized what exactly it was.

"Gabriel…?" Anna whispered, trying to shake Gabriel awake. Not a sound escaped from his lips nor did he move as Anna touched Gabriel's cheek gently and raised his face so he was facing her. And a choked gasp echoed through the room.

They were in a room where not only were they inside the circle of dark magic but Gabriel's eyes were hollow, colored completely in the color of silver like the full moon that poured light down Gabriel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Red eyes flicked open inside the darkness as a sudden burst of flames burst from the candles surrounding Carl, Anna and Gabriel. A ghostly wind enveloped them as the door Anna and Carl had come through was slammed shut, the click of a lock sounding as if to prove they can't escape. Carl's eyes focused from the sudden brightening light coming from the burning candle as he looked down at his finger. It was slimy with white candle wax dripping over his hand as he glanced towards Anna's direction and he could see Anna opening her lips to say something.

"Foolish mortal! Did you think you can come here and take away my angel?" hissed a voice before any of them could say anything. A triumphant chuckle sounded from the voice as both Carl's and Anna's eyes were averted towards it.

There stood Isis, cloaked this time all in black and red. Both of them couldn't see exactly what she was wearing because dark mist was covered around her, hiding away only her face, whose eyes glared at them with a wicked grin curving up her lips.

"What did you do to Gabriel!" Anna screamed and trembled terribly as she slowly got up to her feet. Isis only grimaced in distaste at her.

"Every angel has their dark sides, mortal. I just picked this one because he was the most powerful and clueless of all angels."

Anger roared into Anna's eyes as she glared menacingly at Isis, whose lips parted in a cruel grin. She raised on finger to her lips in a teasing way as her eyes continued to glow darkly red.

"Shhh…you are going to wake poor Gabi!"

A horrible chuckle filled the room as the incense of candles burned strongly in the room.

"Don't you dare call him with that ridiculous name! You evil monster, what have you done with Gabriel? Bring him back!" Anna snarled loudly as Carl's eyes flicked towards Anna. Something about the glimmering look on Isis's face made him feel concious to the fact that she was brewing something bad. Really bad. His eyes then went back to Isis and at her expression.

"Anna, I d-don't think that's a very good idea…" Carl began but he was cut off quickly by Anna.

"Why not! You said yourself that we should get him back!"

"That's not the point…" Carl tried to continue but then he was interrupted by a piercing laugh.

"Suit yourself!" Isis hissed and she flicked two hands up the air as if she was trying to summon a creature. Which, techincally, was somehow true. She closed her eyes, hiding away her blood red eyes as she started to chant away strange latin words. Carl's eyes widened in horror at the words and he shouted for Anna to get away from Gabriel. She refused at first but when Carl shouted again, this time desperately, she did as she was told and leapt back from Gabriel.

"What the hell is that monster doing?" Anna demanded as she reluctantly backed away towards Carl. Gabriel's body was slowly trembling from an invisible force that caused him to slowly float onto his feet without using any of his hands to get up. Something was forcing him up.

"She's trying to bind Gabriel and bring forth his darker side!" Carl shouted as a burst of dark fire burst from Gabriel's feet, crackling threatingly at his feet as it grew larger. Anna watched in horror as she saw her beloved Gabriel turn into some kind of… monster. A monster that Gabriel feared he was becoming. Carl was punching at an invisible barrier in front of him and he gave out a curse as fear leaped into his eyes. Both of them faced Gabriel's changing form.

Isis cackled as she saw to her evil delight her spell worked on her soon-to-be pawn. Pity, her other one was rather handsome. But Gabriel… Gabriel was much more stronger, and he will a perfect servant. An angel with the darkness overwhelming more of his angelic side instead. Her angel of darkness.

**"GABRIEL!"** Anna screamed as fresh tears started to form in her eyes, blinding her vision. Carl, on the other hand, looked in gaping horror at his friend.

Slowly and crudely, white bright wings ripped out of Gabriel's wings. But the beauty of it soon seemed to vanish as slowly the white feathers started to fall apart from his wings, revealing coal black acid dripping through like blood as huge droplets of it fell, burning any of the brilliantly bright feathers. An inhuman roar escaped Gabriel's lips as the silvery eyes he had just now slowly turned as red as Isis's. Long fangs digged its way through Gabriel's teeth as something that sounded like pain and a glorious laugh echoed through his roar.

Isis looked away from Gabriel to the girl, the woman who came for _her _Gabi with her small friend. Gabi was _hers._ No one was going to spoil her plans. **No one.**

Anna could only sob in terror and pain for Gabriel as she saw her love turn into a person she didn't even recognize. The monster in front of her was not her Gabriel, the one she loved with all her heart. But yet there might be some of him left in the monster that he got turned into.

"Gabriel, baby, can you hear me…? Love… It's Anna…"

A sudden change came over Gabriel's monstous expression and a choked gasp came over him. Anna watched with bleary tears as she saw one word escape Gabriel's lips.

"Anna!"

**A/N: **I knowwwwwwww! I am so sorry! CLLIFFIE! CLIFFIE! I hope you like it! It was so much fun to write! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW! I will update as fast as possible! PLEASE REVIEW! OwO!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their wonderful reviews! They were just _awesome! _Thank you! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated! But here it is now! It's almost nearing the end:sniffle, it's really sad.. :( Sad but wonderful in a way, hehe. Please review and love ya all loads! OwO!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Every angel has their dark sides... Gabriel disappears in the middle of a mission and he is believed to be dead. Anna and Carl goes to Budapest to investigate and finds out that not only was there an evil plot behind Gabriel's disappearance but someone is trying to summon a ancient power hidden within the angel.

**Warning: A bit of a kissy kissy scene going on, lol. It'll finish, and be replaced with action but that small part of the scene was just inevitable to erase. It was too important to the tale and plot, lol. So sorry about that, hehe. O.o;;**

**Chapter Ten**

**"Anna!"**

Anna's eyes lit up in hope as she looked at Gabriel tearfully. Though he was transformed into a thing that neither Anna nor Carl could recognize, Anna could still see he held his former shape. Anna stepped forward and this time Carl didn't stop her. He knew there was something in Anna that would bring Gabriel back. It was love.

Gabriel was on his knees, his dripping wings covering him from any attack from the outside. Every droplet that fell from the wings burned holes on the ground and pooled an acid puddle around him. But for some reason he was unharmed. Gabriel gave out an hiss, and he digged his claws onto the floor as he writhed in agony. Something was… burning inside of him... What was it? He wanted it out, _out!_ But did he? Was it just his other side... telling him it was horrible? After all, it was so warm and comforting... yet it felt deadly. Deadly and dangerous for the dark creature that started ripping its way through Gabriel. It needed to destroy the pain. _Destroy._

Anna took another careful step closer, tears blinding her eyes. But she didn't care as she wiped them away with the back of her hand. All she cared was Gabriel. Gabriel, her husband-to-be. Her true love. The one who had helped her escape the lonliness in her heart. _Gabriel..._

"Yes, it's me, Anna!" Anna spoke softly. It was answered by another hellish roar that was filled with agony and confusion. Anna dared to take another step closer, so close she was also touching Gabriel. Gabriel's expression was etched with an evil glare and baring of fangs, as if he was a cat that was warning Anna to stay away. But Gabriel didn't attack.

Anna leaned forward and before the monster inside of Gabriel could do anything, Anna slid her face near Gabriel's and kissed him softly on the lips. Anna winced painfully at the acid substances that dripped over her flesh, but she didn't even look to see if she got a horrible wound as Anna deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes, thinking of Gabriel, the Gabriel she knew and loved with all her heart.

Gabriel squirmed in her grip, but something in him didn't let go of her grasp. He wanted to have it, to have Anna, to be her's and her to him. Anna was his love. His one true love that saved him from the darkness when he was doomed to die. The only one he'll ever love. Realization grasped him as the blood red color in Gabriel's eyes started to vanish, from mildish red to a thin silver coating, that was soon to be broken from its spell. The fangs protruding out of his lips were starting to push back, changing back to normal. He also leaned more closer to the Gypsy Princess as he wrapped his arms around Anna, his wings protecting them from any dangers outside.

Two lovers were locked together in their immortal kiss, so full of warmth and love that seemed to radiate out, pushing back the darkness off to where it should have stayed.

And the enemy didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Isis hissed threatingly as she screeched in anger. Eyes glowing with the color of burning fire, her fangs grew long, so long it looked more venemous then her eyes. Carl, who had been watching this all happen in a quick blur, guessed what was happening next.

Isis wasn't going to take a failure to her plan.

"**GABI!** You traitor! You are _mine! _You do not belong to that ugly whore you are kissing so passionatly!" Isis roared, and her dark hair rose around her, as if someone had put life into them. It floated, an invisible force bringing it up as Isis bared her fangs dangerously at Gabriel's direction. "Hear me, _Gabriel. Hear me call... Audite the dominus illud voco fatus vestra obscurum!_"

Gabriel was forced to pull back from the kiss as something powerful pushed him, pushed him towards the very edge. His eyes flickered back again, glowing back to the familiar color of red as Gabriel pushed Anna away from him. Anna, bewildered and shocked, quicky got up, her back burning painfully. The creature, Isis, was doing something to Gabriel again... She needed to stop her!

Anna turned to face Carl who was quickly thinking of a plan to save Gabriel and escape the clutches of Isis's grip. Unfortunately, Anna didn't know this. Carl was forced to snap out of his thoughts as his gaze focused on her. "Yes, yes, what is it!"

"We need to defeat Isis-!" Anna began but Carl interrupted.

"I know that already!" Carl snapped, a rare reaction for him to do so. But Anna had no time to ponder on it.

"Carl, listen to me! Do you know any spells to outrun her? Any spells, weapons, anything! I'm guessing a bullet on the head won't work!" Anna shouted, annoyed to have been easily interrupted. She pulled out her pistol, which shined with its brilliance. She heard a horrible scream that she knew erupted from Gabriel as her eyes focused over Carl. Carl was the one who knew most things. He was the only hope to save Gabriel now.

"A-A spell? A spell!" Carl shouted quickly over the noise. The scream had made Carl's insides hurl like a whirlpool. He licked his dry lips as Anna's eyes widened for the answer that came next. Hope flickered in her eyes again. This was the answer to their escape and rescue.

"A spell which I have no clue about..."

**"CARL!"**

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I don't know anything about-" Carl stopped. "_Actually, _I might have something. But I need to remember it, give me time Anna!" Carl spoke hastily. He could see Anna was frantic now as she looked back over her head. Isis was completing her task, finishing what she started. The monster she was now building was almost free, free to rule and obey her every command. To worship her and love her. Free to destroy, even if it meant the ones he had once loved so dearly.

"I-It was… Isis spoke words in latin…! She said, 'Hear the master that calls for your darkness.' If we change it backwards, turn the spell upside down, Gabriel may be able to come back before she is finished with him!" Carl shouted quickly as he started now in turning it backwards.

"May…! **MAY!** What do you mean, _may?_ We _need _to get him back, or Gabriel will be just a tool, an instrument of evil used to destory and build a more darker world! There won't _be _an 'us' if we don't hurry and save him!" Anna shouted as she waited for Carl's next answer.

"I-I know, Anna, I'm trying! 'The Master', we can change that to 'Your Loved Ones'. A-And… replace it with 'bring you back from the…the… darkness! That's it! Say the words, '_Hear your loved ones bring you back from the darkness!_' in latin! Actually, I'll say it! **_AUDITE VESTRA DILECTIOD ONES PERFECI TE TERGUM FROM THE OBSCURUM!_**" Carl shouted suddenly after muttering to himself.

Anna and Carl looked at Gabriel and found him rising to his feet covered with dark smoke that curled around his ghostly looking form. The fangs that had once vanished had grown back, along with the evil burning look of blood red eyes that glared down at his prey. But as soon as he heard the latin words, Gabriel clutched for his heart in a panic-stricken attempt to be released from the heat that burned in his heart. Anna and Carl smiled triumphantly at each other but they could see the spell was quickly wearing off. Anna copied Carl's words, reaching forward for Gabriel, shouting it with all her might.

A sudden burst of blinding light erupted from Gabriel, as the black acid wings burst apart, turning back to its glorious color of white as Gabriel's angelic side rushed forward, rescuing him from the darkness. Eyes turned back to its normal color as the devilish tools that had grown out of him vanished with a flutter of light that looked almost like feathers. Gabriel was bathed with what looked like heavenly sunlight as not a spot of black was to be seen from him.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Isis screamed hideously, a scream that sounded like a thousand of lost souls cry in fright, pain and most of all, _hate_. Isis was worn from head to foot from the spell she used and her youthful features were also wearing off. Isis was turning back to the monster she really was.

She stepped into the circle, which had fused out. The room was golden with light as Isis hissed hatefully at the light. She craved darkness, and that was what she will get. Isis raised her fingers, and the skin ripped apart, revealing claws so sharp it looked like the hands had never been there. Isis's eyes stayed the same color, but the lengthened fangs stretched out towards the three in front of her.

Gabriel, bewildered and confused, looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? It was the very first question that popped up in him before his mind was blurred with memories he thought he didn't have before. He saw memories of meeting Anna and Carl again as Gauthier, but not being able to remember it... The last thing he rememebered of being trapped by a creature he was supposed to be capturing. And then the cold pitch black darkness, where Anna's voice alone saved him from being overcome by complete shadow. And what he knew clearly as he saw through the memories was the creature. _Isis._ The creature that wreaked so much havoc and broke peace, attempting to use him for a dark purpose.

A tool to destory God's beautiful world.

Gabriel, finally released from the grip of the memories, glared venemously at the figure… a figure that was transforming.

Anna and Carl watched all this change with such shock they were frozen in place, eyes wide with the look of disbelief crossing their eyes. But after a few seconds, Anna ran towards Gabriel, without even flinching from her wounds. She dodged Gabriel's new brilliantly white wings and jumped for him, hugging him as Gabriel caught her in his grasp. Gabriel gave out a delighted laugh and both of them leaned forward for a kiss, but they were interrupted quickly by a mournful sounding hiss that made it hard for them to listen to. Carl also ran towards Gabriel as Gabriel ushered them behind him.

Isis was complete. She was now transformed into the creature she truly was. A _real_ monster. Long and wide black wings had ripped its way from her back, all pointed with deadly claw like things that made up her wings. The human face that had made her more realistic was no more, replaced with a gruesome looking snake like feature, the nose turned into something small. Razor sharp fangs dripping with poison extended out of her unearthly jaws, and her body had turned into coal black scales, her hands turning into claws. The only thing that still held it's humanity was her feet. It was still human, but it was dripping, splashing a load of poisounous acid. Red vicious eyes glared like burning jewels at Gabriel.

"We could have been together, Gabi! We could have ruled the world with our powers! But you chose the _hulye kurva _over me! _ME! _I gave you a chance, my beautiful Gabriel, my once angel of darkness!" Isis roared, spreading her wings.

"And you **_broke. my. heart!_**"

Gabriel immediately moved as he pushed Carl and Anna out of the way. Isis was on him before the two knew it as they fell on the golden floor. Gabriel was fighting the creature like they never seen him before. Without weapons, he dodged just about every attack from Isis. But Isis was not as weak as she looked. She gave out a war cry and slashed at Gabriel's chest, and three deep cuts blazed through. Isis gave out a hiss of triumph as she flew back a little. She licked her claws, tasting angel blood and laughed cruelly as she saw Gabriel stagger onto the his knees.

Anna gasped and rushed over, glaring at the creature. She immediately took out her pistol and aimed, releasing a few bullets towards Isis's directiong. It whizzed past her easily, as if she was playing a game with Anna. Anna gave out a loud curse as she leaned over to check if Gabriel was alright. He was holding onto his chest painfully, but ease came over his expression. Anna looked at him in confusion. Gabriel's hands parted from the wound and Anna saw why. The wound had magically disappeared, healed by the light that sew Gabriel's skin back together. Carl looked at it with wide eyed wonder. _God is helping us! _he thought in utter amazement.

Gabriel, finally healed, gave Anna a reassuring smile. He seemed also amazed with what was going on, but he had a task. And it was a task that required _him_. Out of nowhere, light shaped something in his palm and as the three all watched, it formed into a arrow and bow, as golden as sunlight and as rich as gold. Sparks jumped out of it, flying its way back into either the bow or arrow.

Now feeling a new confidence welling in Gabriel's brightened heart, he reached for the arrow and bow. Even though he didn't know how to use it, somehow his body responded, as if he had used one before in his life. Perhaps he had, in his previous life. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was going to shoot her. Shoot the creature perfectly in the heart of Isis's cold mind.

He wasn't going to miss. He _couldn't._

Isis was watching all this with interest. But fear split her heart for the first time. This situation smelt strangely familiar. And then her eyes widened. She could see it coming now, that golden arrow that had paralyzed her and dragged her back to whence she had come from. Her mind replayed the first time she had actually died, her heart bleeding with an angelic arrow pierced through her heart. Memories brought back fresh tears to her eyes, blood red tears that slid down her scaly cheek. Her love.. Her angelic love had killed her. They're forbidden love was true and pure, even if she was a born monster. And now history seemed to be repeating itself again. She was going to die again, in the hands of an another angel she loved and cherished secretly in her cold, locked heart.

Gabriel readied himself to shoot, but he saw something he probably shouldn't have seen. He saw one tear roll down Isis's cheek. His eyes widened for the very first time, an guilt immediately gripped him. He didn't understand... but something told him not to shoot. A monster was not supposed to feel. A monster was born hollow and bloodthirsty, without ever having to worry about feelings. And yet, Isis had shown tears.

He lowered the bow and arrow, and it vanished out of his grasp. Anna and Carl, who had expected Gabriel to shoot and kill the creature, looked up at him with confusion. Gabriel's hands curled into fists. He couldn't kill Isis. Even for what she did. He would never be able to. Looking up at Isis's eyes, though hollow looking, were like looking through a soul, a soul that never got to rest. It was not fair to kill her, when she might repeat what she did to him.

Realization dawned over him as he knew the anser. Gabriel's task was not to kill her and return her back to where she was born. He was there to redeem her.

Slowly and carefully, Gabriel stood up, and with his newly wings, flew towards Isis, who cowered back, trying to fly away from him. But Gabriel caught her clawed hand softly and Isis felt peace fill her heart. She watched as Gabriel smiled angelically at her.

"Isis, you will redeemed… freed… from the existence you have become. Away from all the hate and pain you have gone through. You will be forgived for you sins and become one of living mortals existing on Earth. You shall not remember what happened, but you will do good while you are alive. Be faithful and help any in need," Gabriel spoke, but he felt like someone else was speaking through his lips as his other reach forward and touched Isis's forehead. Isis watched him with wide eyes, shocked at his speech.

"But…But…! I have sinned! I have wreaked havoc and even tried to use you so I can destory this pitiful world! Why do you help me?"

Gabriel smiled, his eyes softening. "Because you saved me. You made me realize the most important things in life. And I thank you for that. Live life with honesty, Isis, for you may never have another chance to do what you want in just one lifetime."

His fingers traced Isis's forehead and then it brightened with a marvelous light splashing into Isis, enveloping her with warmth and love as Isis exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes, and for the first time in her life, she felt real peace. She was able to dream... dream of the life she would have now.

Isis's form quickly disappeared inside a beautiful light and Isis was gone after a few seconds, the light bringing her towards her rightful place as one of the mortals.

Anna watched this with mixed feelings, but she smiled. Isis was living creature. Even if she were a monster, a monster still deserved to be treated equally. She felt happy for Isis.

Carl couldn't believe it. The creature was gone, and Gabriel had done it. Gabriel was now a full angel now.

"Anna, Carl..." Gabriel began as he flew back towards them. They looked back with smiles as Gabriel grinned.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

"Who wouldn't want to save you!" Carl said and laughed as Anna and Gabriel also laughed with him. But Anna and Gabriel glanced at each and then this time kissed, a kiss that wasn't going to be interrupted.

Carl grumbled but the edge of his lips twitched, hiding away a small smile. _Peace at last!_

**A/N: **_WOOOOOOT! _Almost finished ya'll! This chapter feels like the longest of them all in 'Alas She Lies', lol, which probably is:D lol But the story isn't over yet! One more chapter and it will be though! I hope you enjoy the very last chapter and thank you so much for reading! Please review:)


	12. Epilogue

**Alas She Lies**

**A/N:** I hope you liked Chapter Ten, cause that was quite intense to write! Exciting stuff, really! I only wish that really happened in the Van Helsing movie, maybe like number two, but oh well, I guess not:shrugs and sniffles: Aww this is the last chapter of 'Alas She Lies', it's so sad. I have worked on this story for quite a long time after all, lol! But I loved writing it, it was so enjoyable! I hope everyone likes it and my thanks to all reviewers are on the very bottom:) So check it out! ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything I write here except the characters I have invented.

**Summary: **Every angel has their dark sides... Gabriel disappears in the middle of a mission and he is believed to be dead. Anna and Carl goes to Budapest to investigate and finds out that not only was there an evil plot behind Gabriel's disappearance but someone is trying to summon a ancient power hidden within the angel.

**Warning: Yes I warn you again! lol Another kissy kiss scene! hehe. I mean, hello, its a Wedding Scene after all:D**

**Epilogue**

"In the name of God, I, Gabriel Van Helsing, take you, Anna Valerious, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," Gabriel spoke and smiled towards Anna. Anna returned his smile. She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, with a crown of flowers on top of her tidied curly hair. She also wore the silver wedding ring on her finger, inprinted with the words 'Gabriel & Anna' on it. Tears were starting to creep up her eyes as she opened her lips also to say her vow.

"In the name of God, I, Anna Valerious, take you, Gabriel Van Helsing, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Carl, standing in front of the two now newly wedded couple, smiled brightly as he spoke the words.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the Bride!"

Gabriel immediately leaned in to kiss Anna and Anna kissed back as tears of happiness spilled out of her. As if to agree to her happiness, Gabriel's brilliant wings rushed out of his back, enveloping the two with white wings that sprayed light out to the crowd. As Gabriel's lips parted from Anna's, he smiled at his bride and Anna smiled back. They heard cheers as they saw Carl holding some sort of strange invention in his hand. Anna and Gabriel looked at Carl quirkly, with smiles that lightened the chapel as Carl, grinning rather mischeviously to himself, proudly pulled the trigger of his invention.

Something shot out of invention and flew through the chapel, as artificial light burst out of the thing Carl held. Feathers and Flowers burst out with it, showering the wedded couple with golden light and falling white feathers and flowers. Anna smiled and cried out in delight as Gabriel gave out a heartfelt laugh. Carl smiled joyfully as Gabriel came over his direction and hugged him. Carl, bewildered at first, smiled later as Gabriel went back to Anna's side.

But Carl wasn't the only guest in the chapel. The Cardinal was seated on one of the chairs of the chapel, with loads of people from the Holy Order. They smiled back and some cheered. Others whispered in languages across the world, happy for the Groom and his Bride. But the most special of guests was one by the name of Isis.

She was standing near the entrance of the Chapel, unseen by all eyes. She had changed from the appearance she once wore. Isis was taller but she still held her own features, with jet black long hair and a smile that looked more comforting and happy then before. But what changed was her eyes. It had been coal black before, but it had turned into the color of the sea, a beautiful blue that swirled inside her eyes, as if a small ocean had formed there and continued splashing endlessly. Isis was dressed in a peasant's clothes, but still, she was wearing a peasant dress.

Isis smiled gently. She didn't understand why she had come here to look at this particular wedding, but she felt gratitude towards the people that celebrated in the chapel. It felt like she held a huge debt towards them. She continued staring until she needed to go back home. She moved back, away from the chapel as her hair swished in the wind. She turned her back to the celebration inside, but she glanced back one more time. And her eyes widened. Was she imagining things?

Isis thought she saw an angel.

Confused, Isis shook her head and then continued on her way back home. But then when she saw something in her palm, she knew she wasn't imaging anything. In her palm she held a long, white feather.

Isis looked over her back one more time and smiled.

An angelic smile.

_**The End**_

**A/N: THE END! YAY! Wooooo hooo! ;D Gabriel, Anna and Carl have a good ending, and Isis also has one too:D I hope EVERYONE enjoyed this story, 'Alas She Lies'! hehe! And now I'd like to thank ALLLLL my REVIEWERS! OwO!**

**-anett: OMG! Girl, your reviews absolutely ROCKED:D They were just awesome! Thank you so much for sticking through this story, or I wouldn't have been able to finish it! I hope you liked the ending:)**

**-Fortune Zyne:** **-tackle hug- Thank you so much for your reviews! You've helped me finish the chapters and encouraged me to continue! I really appreciate it! Thank you:) Those reviews absolutely were like, FABULOUS! hehe!**

**-Star Mage1: Thank you so much! You helped me through and convinced me to keep writing! Your reviews were so GREAT! THANK YOU! THANKS:D **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed 'Alas She Lies'! THANKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU EVERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYONEEEEEEEEEE:DDDDD lol :throws confetti: Anyone Champagne? lol hehe Please review, it would be _reaaaaalllly _appreciated:DDDD I will now go work on my other VH fics (Mystical Sides, Blood Red Diamonds, Phantom of your Nightmares, etc etc, lol), so wish me all good luck! ;) And again:pops champagne: THANK YOU GUYS! R&R!**

_**:Elwyndra a.k.a Anna:**_


End file.
